Printers known in the document reproduction arts apply a marking material, such as ink or toner, onto a sheet of paper. To print something on an object that has a non-negligible depth such as a coffee cup, bottle, and the like, typically a label is printed and the printed label is applied to the surface of the object. However, in some manufacturing and production environments, it is desirable to print directly on the object itself but this poses a diverse set of hurdles which must be overcome before such specialized direct-to-object print systems become more widely accepted in commerce. One of these hurdles is how to secure the object in such a specialized printer while the object is being printed. Such direct-to-object print systems have a component often referred to as an object holder. The present invention is specifically directed to an object holder for use in a direct-to-object print system designed to print directly on a surface of an object.